The Drifters
I Drifters sono un gruppo musicale statunitense attivo dal 1953. Storia del gruppo I Drifters "originali" La loro storia inizia nel 1950 quando il tenore Clyde McPhatter lasciò il gruppo Billy Ward and the Dominoes. Nel 1953 venne assunto da Ahmet Ertegun alla Atlantic Records e gli viene data carta bianca per organizzare il suo primo gruppo vocale ma, dopo una registrazione fatta a Giugno, Ertegun boccia la formazione e ne recluta una nuova. Stavolta la registrazione va meglio e il gruppo (chiamato Clyde McPhatter and the Drifters) registra e rilascia nel Settembre del 1953 il loro primo singolo: "Money Honey". Il singolo è un successo che li porta alla ribalta. Nella 4° edizione dei RSGrammy vengono candidati a 7 premi, tra cui registrazione e canzone dell'anno, vincendo ne 3 tra cui migliori artisti esordienti. Nel 1954, però, iniziano i primi problemi: due dei sei membri del gruppo, per vari motivi, abbandonano ma ne viene sostituito solo uno con Jimmy Oliver. L'anno, comunque, procede per il meglio tra un successo e l'altro finché, in Ottobre, McPhatter lascia il gruppo per dei disaccordi col gruppo legati ai profitti. McPhatter viene sostituito da David Baughan; la sua voce è simile a quella del suo predecessore ma il suo comportamento costringe l'Atlantic Records a cacciarlo nel 1955 ed a sostituirlo con Johnny Moore. Dal 1956 inizia un periodo di declino per il gruppo: gli stipendi bassi e continue sostituzioni dei membri allontanano la band dalla scena pubblica. L'apice della crisi arriverà nel Maggio 1958 quando, dopo l'ennesimo cambio della formazione, un membro del gruppo aggredisce il proprietario dell'Apollo Theatre. George Treadwell, il loro manager, li licenzia in tronco, assume un nuovo gruppo e li chiama "The Drifters". I membri originali prenderanno il nome di The Original Drifters ma non riusciranno mai a tornare al successo dei primi anni I nuovi Drifters Nell'estate del 1958, Treadwell possedeva per ancora un anno i diritti sul nome "Drifters" per l'Atlantic Records. La difficoltà più grande era quella di presentare i nuovi Drifters (guidati dal cantante Ben E. King) al pubblico poiché nessuno dei nuovi membri era legato alla band originale. L'Atlantic Records, data l'impossibilità di Ertegun e Wexler di poterli produrre, assume Leiber e Stoller che avevano portato i Coasters al successo. Il duo di parolieri scrive la canzone che riporterà i Drifters tra i grandi nomi dell'epoca: "There Goes My Baby", rilasciata nel 1959. Il singolo viene candidato a miglior registrazione e canzone dell'anno nell'edizione dei RSGrammy del 1960. Questo periodo d'oro, però, durerà solo un paio d'anni poiché il gruppo sembrerà subire la stessa maledizione dei predecessori. I membri vanno e vengono, il loro tour manager litiga con Treadwell e King lascia il gruppo per una carriera solista a causa di un problema sui diritti d'autore, seguito quasi subito dopo, dal suo sostituto Johnny Lee Williams. Il ruolo di frontman passa a Rudy Lewis che riporta ancora una volta il gruppo alla ribalta con una serie di successi tra i quali "Up On the Roof" che vince l'RSGrammy alla miglior canzone nella 13° edizione del 1963. Durante gli anni '60, rilasceranno altri successi come "On Broadway" e "Under the Boardwalk" ma il gruppo continuerà a cambiare formazione finché, nel 1972, i Drifters abbandoneranno definitivamente l'Atlantic Records. Periodo post-Atlantic Senza più un manager e una casa discografica di alto rilievo, i Drifters non torneranno più al periodo d'oro ma continueranno a subire dei cambiamenti nella formazione mantenendo comunque il loro stile. Torneranno brevemente sulle pagine dei giornali quando la figlia di Treadwell accuserà due produttori musicali inglesi di aver usato il nome dei Drifters per una loro compagnia discografica. Lascito artistico In un'intervista alla rivista musicale Rolling Stone, Jerry Leiber e Mike Stoller descrivono i Drifters come "un gruppo che, nonostante le difficoltà, è sempre riuscito a mantenere uno stile che li differenziava dagli altri." I Drifters, come citato prima, nonostante abbiamo cambiato più e più volte il frontman, sono stati in grado di creare un'armonia e rilasciare successi immortali. Formazione * Clyde McPhatter (1953–54; deceduto 1972) * David Baughan (1953, 1954–55; deceduto 1970) * William Anderson (1953) * David Baldwin (1953) * James Johnson (1953) * Bill Pinkney (1953–56; deceduto 2007) * Gerhart Thrasher (1953–58; deceduto 1977) * Andrew Thrasher (1953–56; deceduto 1978) * Willie Ferbee (1953) * Walter Adams (1953; deceduto 1953) * Jimmy Oliver (1954–57) * Johnny Moore (1954–57, 1964–78, 1980, 1983, 1987–98; deceduto 1998) * Tommy Evans (1956–62; deceduto 1984) * Charlie Hughes (1956) * Bobby Hendricks (1957) * Jimmy Millinder (1957) * Ben E. King (1958–60, 1981–85; deceduto 2015) * Charlie Thomas (1958–67) * Dock Green (1958–62; deceduto 1989) * Derek Ventura (1972–84) * Bernard Jones (1972–84) * Lloyd Butch Phillips (1972–84; deceduto 2002) * Elsbeary "Beary" Hobbs (1958–60; deceduto 1996) * James Clark (1958–59) * Johnny Lee Williams (1959–60; deceduto 2004) * Reggie Kimber (1959–60) * James Poindexter (1960) * Rudy Lewis (1960–64; deceduto 1964) * Eugene "Gene" Pearson (1962–66) * Johnny Terry (1963–66; deceduto 2005) * Jimmy Lewis (1963–65; deceduto 2004) * Dan Dandridge (1966) * William Brent (1966) * Rick Sheppard (1966–1988) * Bill Fredericks (1966–??, 1982–83; deceduto 1999) * Charles Baskerville (1967) * Butch Leake (1970-1976) * Joe Blunt (1976-1980, 1983-1986) * Ray Lewis (1978–83, 1986–) * Terry King31 (1978–ritirato 1989) * Rudy Ivan (19??–82) * Louis Price (1980–83, 1986) * Peter Lamarr (1990, 1991, 1998–2001, 2004–??) * Roy Hemmings (1990–2003) * Rohan Delano Turney (1991–????) * Patrick Alan (1990, 1998–????) * Jason Leigh (1995–2001) * Vernon K. Taylor (1995–) * Victor Bynoe (2002–??) * Steve V. King (2008–10) * Maurice Cannon (2008–11) * Damion Charles (2008–12) * Michael Williams (2008–) * Ryan King (2010–) * Carlton Powell (2011–14) * Pierre Herelle (2012–14) * Daniel Bowen Smith (2014–) * Damien Charles (2014–) * Bobby Charles Taylor * Gil Johnny Thunder Hamilton Discografia Album in studio * Clyde McPhatter & the Drifters ''(1956) * ''Rockin' & Driftin' ''(1958) * ''Save the Last Dance for Me (1962) * Under the Boardwalk (1964) * The Good Life with the Drifters (1965) * I'll Take You Where the Music's Playing ''(1966) * ''The Drifters Now (1973) * Love Games (1975) * There Goes My First Love (1975) * Every Nite's a Saturday Night ''(1976) '''Raccolte' * Golden Hits (1968) Premi e riconoscimenti Premi e riconoscimenti dei Drifters Categoria:Artisti Categoria:Gruppi Categoria:Gruppi statunitensi